Fire in the Well
by Mrs. Kakashi
Summary: TasuChiri yaoishounen-ai FLUFF. Chichiri finds out he loves Tasuki and does something stupid with Taiitsukun's help. sappy one-shot.


Fire In The Well  
  
By:Tomo-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or the characters in it. I do, however, own the right to be absolutely in love with both Chichiri and Tasuki, and the pairing that makes them both complete. Chichi/Tasu ROCKS! And this is my first Tasuki/Chichiri, yet alone Fushigi Yuugi, LET ALONE yaoi fic!So be easy on me, ne? AND this is ALSO my first one-shot, so please review, even if it IS just to flame. And review even though there will be no more chapters coming out. Hey, ya never know, I just might make a sequel or something! On with the story!  
  
Chichiri sat alone on a rock at the edge of a pond. His mask revealed nothing of how he was feeling, and he liked it that way. No one would know about the new feelings he was experiencing for his friend, Tasuki.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK:*~*~  
  
Chichiri walked a few steps ahead of Tasuki, as he always did when they went on trips together. Tasuki was lagging behind, not because he was low on energy, but because he was low on booze.  
  
" 'Chiri, can't we set up camp yet?" whined Tasuki. Every single time they went on trips together Tasuki complained and whined most of the way. Unless there was sake.  
  
"No, Tasuki no da. We still have a few hours of daylight left, no da." Chichiri patiently tried to explain. But he knew Tasuki wouldn't listen.  
  
"Man, this ain't fair! Can't we settle in early, FOR ONCE?!" Tasuki wailed. Chichiri sighed.  
  
"Tasuki, noda, you're the one who wanted to tag along on my trip to Taiisukun's place. Now you will have to endure the journey, no da." Chichiri replied. They walked in silence for a while longer, Chichiri thinking of nothing, and Tasuki contemplating just why he agreed to come see Taiitsukun, anyway.  
  
After an hour or so, Chichiri finally stopped, making Tasuki bump into him. A blush crept to his face (lucky he always wears his mask) and Tasuki blushed too, only he complained that Chichiri should warn him before doing something like that so suddenly.  
  
"Well, here we are, no da. Here's where we'll camp for tonight, no da." Chichiri began to set up their camp. Tasuki went out to get some firewood, grumbling all the way about not being able to start the fire with his fan.  
  
Chichiri continued to set up camp on his own. Normally he would have just thought of cute little fish to catch or something, but now his train of thought was his best friend....Tasuki....  
  
' He's been acting ornerier than usual....I wonder what's wrong with him, no da. I sure hope I didn't do anything....' Chichiri felt his face reddening at the thought of his fire-haired--- and tempered--- friend. 'I wonder why I've been feeling so different towards him lately, no da. Maybe Taiitsukun will help me figure this out, no da.' Chichiri thought, finishing up what had to be done with the camp.  
  
~*~*END FLSHBACK*~*~  
  
Chichiri sighed as he sat still, waiting for some fish, though he didn't even know if fish lived in the relitively small pond. But as he was about to get up and walk away, he felt someone's presence beside him.  
  
"Tasuki...." Chichiri gasped. It was the last person he wanted to see. Especially after the previous weekend.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki walked together in complete silence to Taiitsukun's lair. Chichiri had no clue why Tasuki would want to go there with him. He hated Taiitsukun.  
  
"Welcome, Chichiri.......Tasuki." greeted the old ghoul known as Taiitsukun. Tasuki didn't fail to nearly jump out of his skin when he saw the old woman.  
  
"Hiya, Taiitsukun, no da!" Chichiri greeted with lively enthusiasm. He was going to have to act happy for her not to suspect that he had only come to ask a favor of her.....a big favor, in his opinion.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
" 'Chiri, what's going on?! Ever since you talked with the old hag, you've been ignoring me! Tell me what the fuck's going on, dammit!" Tasuki yelled in frustration.  
  
"I...." Chichiri didn't know how to tell Tasuki what he was feeling. He played back the event in his head.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Chichiri stood in front of Taiitsukun.  
  
"What is it, Boy?" Taiitsukun asked he former pupil, who was standing awkwardly in front of her, trying to be as composed as he could be under the circumstances.  
  
"Well, Taiitsukun, no da.....I wanted your advice. You're the only person that could help me, no da." Chichiri fiddled with his kasa nervously.  
  
"Then what is it? Don't tell me it's about the bandit....Tasuki." the woman puffed. When she saw Chichiri blush slightly and nod his head, she knew she had guessed right.  
  
"Um, you see, no da, I've erm been uh feeling......weird about him lately...." Chichiri confessed.  
  
"I already knew that, my boy. I've noticed how you've been looking at him for quite some time now. And you want to know how to tell him...correct?" asked Taiitsukun, already knowing the answer. She kept tabs on her pupils, former and otherwise, and wouldn't miss something so obviously off with Chichiri....  
  
"T-that's it...."Chichiri mumbled under his breath. Taiitsukun briefly smiled but then got annoyed. She hated this. She knew that the firey bandit was in love with her student....but she knew she couldn't do anything but give advice. She couldn't just do things like this for him just because he was her best student, the only one who even bothered to visit her! Oh no!  
  
"Houjin Li...." the woman called the seishi by his real name, snapping him out of his daze and warning him that what she was about to say would leave a great impact on his life. "Houjin Li, this is what you must do. Go somewhere where the two of you will not be disturbed, somewhere quiet and peaceful. Then admit to him your true feelings. I assure you that there will be no regrets and no sorrow."  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
Chichiri scoffed, for once. No regrets? No sorrow?! He'd like to tell his master off....if only he had the heart to do anything other than sit there, fishing.  
  
Tasuki shifted at his side, clearly waiting for an answer. But he wasn't rushing Chichiri. And for that Chichiri was glad.  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki sat together beneath the waterfall, just far enough away so that it couldn't get them wet unless they jumped through or something. It was reletively dark in the cave-like clearing, and slightly damp. Chichiri sighed.  
  
"Why'd ya bring me here? What're we gonna do here?" Tasuki asked like a little child going 'are we there yet?'.  
  
"I just wanted to talk, no da." Chichiri sighed again. "This place is beautiful, don't you agree, Tasuki, no da?"  
  
"Sure it is, 'Chiri. So what didja wanna talk to me about?" Tasuki asked the ocean-haired man. There was a long pause. The two sat together awkwardly.  
  
'Why is this so hard? My heart won't stop beating against my chest! I hope Tasuki doesn't hear it, no da.' Chichiri bemusedly thought to himself. Finally he decided to go for it.  
  
"Tasuki, I wanted to tell you that... I've been feeling.......different......towards you..."He twiddled his thumbs as Tasuki absorbed the information in. When Tasuki said nothing, Chichiri went on. "I brought you here to tell you, Tasuki no da, that I.....I love you!"  
  
Tasuki stared in shock as Chichiri flung his arms around him and KISSED him. It must have been the boldest thing Chichiri had ever done. But he just had to do it. If he lost his friend because he was in love with him, then he might as well have SOMETHING good to say about his confession.   
  
*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*   
  
Chichiri was still ashamed. He had kissed Tasuki and then run off. He had just gotten up and ran away!  
  
Tasuki was starting to get impatient as he waited for Chichiri to continue.  
  
~*~* FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
Chichiri ran all the way to the top of Taiitsukun's mountain (A/N: srry I forget the name..XD). He had tears freely flowing down his unmasked face, he had thrown his mask down near the waterfall.  
  
"What's going on?!" Taiitsukun demanded as Chichiri flew past her. No ne had the audacity to do that, ever!   
  
Chichiri stopped and looked back, one side of his face tear-stained. Taiitsukun was reminded of when she first met Chichiri. She gasped in shock. "CHICHIRI! What happened?"   
  
"I...."  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
"Chiri, I'm tired of waiting! Ever since we got back from that mountain......Hey! I remember goin' to that mountain, and comin' back, but not actually BEIN' there!" Tasuki realized. Chichiri whinced. he should have know that Tasuki wasn't as dumb as Taiitsukun had said....  
  
Chichiri decided to tell him the whole story.  
  
*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
"Alright then, my boy. There's only one way to get your friendship back, and I owe it to you. I'll erase Genro's memory of this day!" Taiitsukun decided. When Chichiri didn't object, she waved her hands in the air. And with that she brushed the memory of Chichiri's confession out of Tasuki's mind.  
  
~*~*END FLASHBACK~*~*  
  
Tasuki stared at Chichiri long after the story had been told. Chichiri stared dumbly at his hands. He was ashamed for letting Taiitsukun do this. But he couldn't stand the silence, so he got up to leave.  
  
But Tasuki grabbed his hand.  
  
"Y-you love me?" asked Tasuki. Had that been all he learned?  
  
"I.....Wo Ai Ni, Tasuki-kun......" Chichiri aditted. He then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.  
  
" 'Chiri....Aishiteru!" Tasuki whispered into Chichiri's neck. Chichiri stood still. Tasuki's hot breath felt like heaven to Chichiri as he turned around and embraced his new-found lover.  
  
"And you kissed me...." Tasuki grinned. "Now I'm gonna return the favor!" he beamed, locking lips with the blue haired seishi he was in love with.....  
  
That's how the fire seishi put a spark in the well seishi's life.  
  
The Fire in the Well.  
  
The End 


End file.
